The present disclosure relates to an audio signal processing device and audio signal processing method for processing an input audio signal.
In a sound reproduction system that reproduces an audio signal and outputs it from a speaker, it is desirable to produce a sound field having a sense of reality with higher sound quality. In this case, the processing of an audio signal depending on the constraints of the sound reproduction system itself or the conditions of a space where the sound reproduction system is installed makes it possible to provide a more optimum sound reproduction space.
For example, JP 2009-055079A discloses a technology that controls the adjustment of both the amount of boost of a low-frequency band and the level of a harmonic signal depending on the detected level of the low-frequency band signal to achieve reproduction of bass tones having increased bass fullness with favorable sound quality even by a compact speaker system. In addition, for example, in a sound reproduction system in interior space of a vehicle, there is intended to achieve improvement in sound quality using an equalizer for sound quality adjustment that employs an infinite impulse response (IIR) filter or using a time alignment function that adjusts output time of sound output from each speaker.